degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160330030014
Since I only have three more episodes left until I'm completely caught up, I figured I would leave my thoughts on this current season of Shameless. ~ *Carl's storyline is definitely my favorite plot of this season. It's interesting, intense, has had great build up and development, and is one of the main reasons why I consider Carl a king. Although I don't approve of some of his behavior (cultural appropriation, using the n word, etc.), he honestly has a good heart. He cares deeply for his family and the lengths he'll go to protect them is amazing considering he's only 14 years old. He's such a dynamic and complex character, and Carl/Fiona has become my favorite sibling ship on the show. Carl loves and looks up to Fiona so much, and she accepts his mistakes and still loves him and is proud of him regardless. **That being said, Veronica dragging Carl for his cultural appropriation was one of my favorite scenes. Vee will always be my blunt, honest, and sassy queen. *Fiona is still my favorite character, but her plots the past two seasons haven't caught my interest. I definitely love her more this season than I did in Season 5, because she is more compassionate and protective of her siblings than she was last season. And I do appreciate how Sean loves her and cares about her family so much. But I just can't get invested in the Sean/Fiona storyline and I was especially annoyed at how long the Gus/Fiona bullshit lasted. It was unnecessary imo. *I feel the same way about Lip, tbh. I love him but his storylines have been so boring and uninteresting these past few seasons. I don't give a fuck about him and the professor or how he couldn't get hard. I hate Amanda and even though I dislike Lip and his professor together, she had no right to be so fucking petty and manipulative. *Gallavich is my OTP, but I've come to love Ian and Caleb. This is the most stable relationship Ian has had and Caleb is a kind, honest guy who will ultimately help Ian grow and learn. It's nice to see a black, gay male character being represented as healthy, balanced, successful, etc. Even though he's HIV positive, he was upfront about it, made sure to keep Ian out of danger by always using protection and being on medication, and it didn't ruin them at all. I know they're going to break up but I hope to God they break up in a mature, civil way and the writers don't ruin Caleb to prop up Mickey and Gallavich. *I feel bad for Debbie, tbh. Her getting pregnant was irresponsible, manipulative, immature, and just stupid, but it's clear that she's very disillusioned, misguided, and naive. I find her annoying, but I still feel bad that she feels so empty that she had to get pregnant at 15 and the person she's turning to for support is fucking Frank. It's sad. *Frank never fails to disgust me. Way to put your family in danger and SNORT your son's product. Fucking asswipe. *When does Mandy come back? I miss my queen. <3